Gregor and the New Prophecies
by ApalcalypticBunny42
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Author's Note

Gregor and the New Prophecies

Author's Note

Hello fellow readers. This is my first fanfic, so don't get too harsh on me. I'll make a sequel if this is good enough. So enjoy Gregor and the New Prophecies! Oh and, wish me good luck and sometimes I'm careless with my spelling, you MAY review with the problem. READ ON!

P.S. I'm only a kid. I DON'T have a big brain sadly. No flames please... they hurt! Really, really hurts. XD

One more thing... I'm redoing chapter one, but the rest will be the same. I have found a good, new start! Aren't ya proud o' meh to think that out?! *mock bows* Heh, heh... I've gone crazy. Don't forget to R&R! crazy people these days... like me!


	2. Never Forever

Gregor and the New Prophecies

Chapter 1: Never Forever

A/N I forgot the bonding words, so forgive me.

_Ares the flier I bond to you,_

_Our life and death are one, we two._

_In dark, in flame, in war, in strife,_

_I save you as I save my life._

And then, Gregor's dream changed and changed.

_Don't go, Ares, okay? Don't_.

_Gregor's dad pushed the rock in place, parting them forever._

" No!" Gregor woke up drenched in sweat. " Ares and Luxa. I miss them so much. I don't belong in New York. I don't belong anywhere except the Underland."

" Gregor! Hurry up and get dressed! You have school today!" Grace yelled from the kitchen." If you at least an A on your test, I might drive you to Central Park and let you visit the Underland for a month!"

Gregor immediatly started dressing and ate breakfast as fast as he can.

" I'm walking to school now, mom!"

" Okay, Gregor. Be careful of thugs!"

" Mom! You know that thugs won't hurt me much. I don't think they CAN even hurt me. I'm a rager after all. Oh wait, I don't have any weapons like swords.

" Oh and about that. Here. You could have the pocket knife your father gave you."

" Thanks mom! Well, I'll be going now!"

As Gregor walked to school, he saw a lot of rats on the ground.

" Huh? Thats weird. Theres so many rats here. Oh no. I hope its not Ripred! Theres also a good part, this might be a ticket to the Underland! No, that wouldn't work because she wouldn't let me be in the prophecies. Much less, be the warrior. Damn. Well, I'm at school now. I hope it will be fast going. I REALLY want to go to the Underland and meet Luxa and the others."

School did go really fast. Lucky for him, the whole school day was just a party.

" Mom! I'm home!" Gregor yelled as he went inside.

" Gregor, you better come here."

" What is wrong?"

But he looked at the scroll in his mom's hand. It was a note from Vkus.

_Dear Gregor and his family,_

_There is trouble in Regalia. First, there is a new prophecy calling for the warrior. Luxa is gravely ill. She has been crying herself to sleep. She would not eat, barely sleeps, and never leaves her room. She misses you too much. You must come back down to the Underland. I will send a flier to you today at 4:00 in Overland time. Please come._

_Nerrisa_

" Mom! It is already 3:55! Will you let me go? I must go. Regalia needs me. The Underland needs me! I must go!" Gregor said.

" No! You shall never go down to the Underland! Never! We are not going to the Underland anymore. Ignore what I said in the morning. We are NOT going!" Grace exclaimed.

" Screw you! I'm goin down there anyway. You won't stop me! I'm still going there for Luxa!" Gregor yelled.

Gregor ran down to the laundry room and found that Nike was there.

" Go! My mom is coming! She says i can't go, but I'm still going there for Luxa! Please Hurry" said Gregor.

" Okay. Get on! I'll take you directly to Luxa's chambers." Nike replied.

Gregor got on Nike and Nike flew down as fast as she can to Regalia.

" Gregor! Get back here at once! I forbid you to go down to the Underland! You hear me?! I forbid you to go to the Underland!" Grace yelled, but was too late. Gregor was already on his way to Regalia.

" Gregor. We have arrived. Hurry up. Luxa is still very ill." Nike said.

" I know! I'm going." replied Gregor.

Gregor opened up the door to Luxa's room. Gregor gasped.

" Luxa?! What happened? Are you okay?" Gregor exclaimed.

" Gr-gre-Gregor? Is that you? I missed you so much! I have been crying myself to sleep when ever I sleep." Luxa said.

" I missed you too. You look terrible. Go get some sleep. I'll stay by your bed." Gregor said.

" Fine, I'l go to sleep. Wake me up in two hours," Luxa replied.

" Ok. I'll wake you up in two hours," replied Gregor.

* * *

" Wake up Luxa. It's been two hours now," Gregor said while he was shaking Luxa.

" Thank you, Gregor. I feel much better," Luxa said.

" No problem. Lets go get something to eat, " Gregor said.

" Ok. I'll be right there. I need to get something. Meet you in High Hall later," Luxa replied.

While Gregor walked to High Hall, he saw Howard.

" Hey Howard! Whats up?" Gregor called.

" Hi Gregor. What are you doing here? I'm just going to the hospital wing. I gotta check up somebody," Howard replied.

" Ok. See ya," Gregor said.

Gregor continued walking to High Hall, but then met Mareth. Mareth gave him a bear hug.

" What are you doing here? I thought you left the Underland for good,"

" Vikus said Luxa was ill. I guess she was ill because I was gone, so I came back, which I really wanted to anyway," Gregor replied.

" Where you going now?" Mareth asked.

" I'm going to High Hall," Gregor replied.

" Oh. I'm goin to the arena. See ya," Mareth said while he was turning away.

" So many friends I have know for a long time," Gregor thought." I'm lucky that Sanwhich's prophecy didn't come true, The Prophecy of Time."

" Gregor!" Luxa yelled from down the hall." Theres something wrong with Vikus. You must come to the hospital wing. Come!"

" Coming!" Gregor replied.

Gregor started sprinting to the hospital section of the palace with Luxa. Then, they arrived at a room.

" Gregor in here!" Luxa told Gregor.

When Gregor opened the door, he gasped.


	3. The Death and the Prophecy

Chapter 2: The Death and the Propehcy

A/N I stink with poetry, so don't get your hopes up for the propehcy, but I'll do my best. Enjoy!

" Vikus?" Gregor said.

Vikus was still as stone, but moved his head as much as he can.

" Yes?" He managed to croak out.

" Are you okay? What happened?" Gregor questioned.

Vikus was about to answer, but fell asleep.

" He is still very weak from the stroke. He needs a lot more rest. Come. I'll show you the new prophecy," Luxa said.

While they walked, Gregor wondered if the propehcy has anything to do with him.

" Of course it does," Gregor thought." Every propehcy involves my in it."

And boy, was he ever right.

" Here we are," Luxa said." It's on the door. Nerrisa wrote it there. It's a long one."

_The Prophecy of Warrior_

_The warrior must come back down here_

_Or the person he holds dear,_

_Will lose her light in the room,_

_and the Underland be in doom._

_Warrior, Queen, cousin and cockroaches in two,_

_fliers in fours and a sarcastic rat that does not moo._

_Two cake-eating shiners there be,_

_They must join the quest, but they will flee._

_But one Overlander will try to stop,_

_the Warrior of going with words like a mop._

_The cutters on the brink of attack within here,_

_Might bring a long, dark fear._

_There is a sword that the warrior should need,_

_To use in battle taking deeds._

_But he has to pass a beheading monster,_

_That may haunt him like a giant hauntster._

_He will see a few of his friends that are dead,_

_But some of them has lost there head._

_One of the dead he will see,_

_His bond, Ares, he be._

_Before this quest is finished, the warrior will be in a choice he cannot choose,_

_Because he cannot choose when he is in a long, deep snooze._

_The Queen will be at his side when he is in sleep,_

_Shall watch him until he may be in forever sleep._

_Only one thing can cure this is a circel of loved ones,_

_In spirit and in flesh until it has been done._

_He shall wake with a surprise for him,_

_For shall a happiness swell that cannot be dim._

" That is a long propehcy," Gregor said." Very long."

But Luxa didn't hear because she is weeping.

" What's wrong, Luxa?" Gregor questioned.

" The prophecy also says that you might die. You might be out of my life forever. I don't want that to happen. Never." Luxa said while wiping her eyes.

" I will not leave your life. I will make it come true no matter what. We'll stop worrying about the prophecy and we shall unravel it later when Vikus is in better health. Let us go get some dinner," Gregor said.

" Ok," Luxa said sadly.

While they walked to High Hall, they saw Vikus.

" Hey Vikus! How are you now?" Gregor said.

" I'm feeling better. Rest and some food and I'm pretty good," Vikus said happily. " Where you going now?"

" We're going to High Hall for dinner. Want to join?" Luxa asked.

" Sure. After dinner though, Gregor and I shall unravel the prophecy," Vikus replied.

While Gregor and the others were eating, he thought about the prophecy. He sighed to himself.

" Is there something wrong?" Vikus asked.

"No, no. I'm fine," Gregor said.

" Ok," Vikus said. Luxa gave Gregor a questioning look saying ' There is something wrong, isn't there?' They continued dinner without saying a word anymore, but Gregor kept trying to keep his mind off of the prophecy. No luck there for him. He kept thinking about the Overlander part stopping him. The part about the coma. The circle of loved ones. It was all so confusing for Gregor.

" I'm done with dinner. I'll see you Vikus at the prophecy room. Meet you there later, Vikus," Gregor said while getting up from his seat.

Gregor walked to the prophecy room and arrived there in a short time.

" How much I missed this place. The Underland, the action, the prophecies, ( Not that a whole lot ) maybe even a little of Ripred's sarcasticness, and most of all, Luxa," Gregor thought for a second." I belong here. Not the Overland, but the Underland."

" You bring me some of those cookies or anything?" A voice said behind him.

" Ripred, do you always think of food or something?" Gregor sighed." What do you want?"

" I'm just gonna ask you a question," Ripred replied.

" No really?" Gregor said.

" Yes really," Ripred replied with a hint of sarcasticness." How's Lizzy.

" She's fine. Just misses you a lot. Boots keeps talking to cockroaches now, too," Gregor replied.

" Ah, that little brat. She shouldn't have came," Ripred sighed. ( Can rats sigh? )" Heres Vikus."

" Lets now unravel this prophecy, shall we?" Vikus said immediatly.

It took about two hours to unravel the prophecy because Vikus kept getting dizzy.

" I should be going to bed now. First, I should ask Luxa where to sleep. See ya guys," Gregor said.

" Ok," Vikus and Ripred said in unison. ( Is that spelled correctly? )

It took Gregor about twenty minutes to locate Luxa, but finally found her.

" Luxa! Do you know where I should sleep?" Gregor asked.

" You could sleep in the room next to mine. I also want to show you somebody," Luxa replied." Aurora! Please go get Ares's brother, Thrax. I want to introduce Gregor to him."

" Ok. I'll be right back," Aurora said from somewhere Gregor couldn't see.

Ten minutes later...

" Yes Luxa? Who do you want to introduce to me?" A flier said while landing. The flier was like the same black color fur Ares had.

" Ares?!" Gregor said, shocked.

" Ares? I'm Thrax, Ares's brother," Thrax said." How do you know my brother? And where is he?"

Gregor started crying. Luxa put an arm around him, also crying.

" H-he d-die-died," Gregor managed to choke out." B-by the B-ba-Bane's t-teeth."

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know, but why do you cry for him when you probably don't know him. After all, you're just an Overlander, not Henry.

It took a while before Gregor answered, but he stopped crying, but Luxa continued crying and Gregor put an arm around her instead of hers to him.

" Henry died. Ares chose to save me instead bec-" Gregor said before Thrax cut him off.

" What! Why did Ares choose to save a worthless Overlander? Henry was Ares's bond!" Thrax exclaimed angrily.

Gregor sighed." I am, well actually was, Ares's bond when Henry died. I killed the Bane when the Bane killed Ares. I am the Warrior of the prophecies." Gregor said, but with a tinge of sadness and not proud at all.

" Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you're the Warrior and was Ares's bond," Thrax said.

By then, Luxa had stop crying.

"Come Gregor. I msut show you to your room first. You said you needed to go to bed," Luxa adressed to Gregor. To Thrax, she said," I'm sorry Thrax, but I think Gregor must go to bed becasue he is tired. Perhaps we could talk tomorrow?"

" Ok, it's fine. Have a nice sleep, Gregor," Thrax said.

" You too, Thrax," Gregor replied.

While Luxa lead Gregor to his room, she thought if Thrax and Gregor could be bonds.

" But Gregor must choose himself, not me," Luxa reminded herself in thought." He should choose if he wants to be Thrax's bond."

They arrived in a short time.

" Just go into my room if you need me. Have a nice sleep," Luxa said with a yawn.

" You too, Luxa," Was all Gregor said.

Gregor walked into his room and went to bed immediatly.

" I wish Ares was still alive," Gregor thought before he fell asleep.

Gregor felt a little shake. Gregor woke up to see Luxa standing next to him.

" What is it Luxa? Is it breakfast time already?" Gregor asked.

" No. It feels a little cold in my room. Could you sleep with me?" Luxa replied.

Gregor smiled." Sure," was all Gregor said.

Gregor followed Luxa to her bed and climbed in next to Luxa. Luxa cuddled against Gregor and Gregor put an arm around her.

" I love you, Gregor," Luxa said quitely.

" I love you, too," Gregor replied quitely. They gave each other a very long kiss. Finally after the kiss, they both fell asleep.

* * *

_" Get out, Ares!" Wing snagged, sword through heart, pain. Dying... dying..._

Dream changed...

_Every one was gathered around him._

_" You fool. You let Ares die. You do not deserve to live. Die!" Everybody gathered around him said. Everybody stabbed him, killing him._

Luxa felt Gregor's chest burning and suddenly said, " Gregor! Gregor! Wake up!" Luxa said shaking him. Gregor immidiatly woke up, sweating and breathing heavily, his chest bursting in pain. " What happened, Gregor?" Luxa asked afraid for him.

" I had a nightmare. Everybody said it was my fault that Ares died. It was my fault!" Gregor said sadly.

" It was not your fault, Gregor," Luxa said quitly, but firmly.

" It was my fault! I told him to get in closer, which brought him his death!" Gregor said, shuddering at the thought of his aweful death. " It was defi-" Luxa's lip met his, which stopped him from talking and calmed him down a little. Luxa parted.

" No it wasn't. Ares chose to get in closer," Luxa said quitly. Gregor said nothing. Luxa put his lips against him again. Gregor put an arm around her, enjoying every moment of it until...

" Luxa! Where's Gregor? It's time for br-" Howard said bursting into the room, but stopped dead short. Gregor and Luxa parted away from each other, but it was too late.

" What in the name of Sandwich!?" Howard yelled, getting angry every second. Gregor's and Luxa's face turned bright red.

" Well, um, it was a little cold in the room, so I asked Gregor to come in here and sleep with me. And then- and then-" Luxa said, stopping immidiatly when Hazard came in.

" What's the noi-" But stopped short and saw Gregor in the same bed with Luxa with Howard fuming at them. " Maybe I shall be going back to sleep now..." Hazard said while he was turning to the door that was his. Then he left the room with Gregor, Luxa, and Howard alone. Howard continued.

" Gregor, get into your room now. Luxa, you get dressed and go get breakfast. Gregor, I need to talk to you. Now!" Howard said, ready to burst.

Gregor hurriedly went to his room, with Howard fuming behind him. Gregor was preparing for the lecture of his life.

" You are an Overlander. Luxa is the Queen. That does not make a good match! Regalia does not want a Halflander ruler in the future! You must leave Luxa alone. Forever. You too canno-" Howard was saying, but cut off by Gregor.

" I don't care what you think, Howard! Luxa and I love each other! You don't care about her happiness, do you?! She is happy being with me! All you probably care about is the city, I bet! Well guess what. Luxa and I don't care what other people think! We love each other very much! Nothing will stop us from being together! Not you, not the Council, not anybody!" Gregor yelled.

" I care about Luxa's happiness. I just don't want her to suffer anymore when you go to ther Overland agai-" Howard said, but was cut off again.

" I don't care! If me and Luxa ever marry, I won't go up there anyway! I don't have a life there! I belong in the UNDERLAND!" Gregor yelled, putting emphasis on Underland.

Howard sighed, but didn't say anything. All he did was leave the room. Gregor sighed." When can't he acept that me and Luxa can't be together?" Gregor asked himself in his mind. Gregor first went to take a bath and then returned fully dressed, to find Luxa sitting on his bed. Luxa looked up and then stood up. She grasped hold of Gregor and kissed him . Gregor still enjoyed every moment of it, not caring of what Howard said about him and Luxa together. They WILL be together and live a happy life. And both of them knew it. All they had to do is let everybody in Gregor's and what is left of Luxa's family, including cousins of Luxa's, to give them their blessing. They knew it would take a long time to convince Howard, but they had to try because of their strong love.

" What did Howard say to you?" Luxa asked after parting.

" Just about me you not being able to be with each other, which is not true. I will try everything I can to be with you." Gregor replied. There was a long silence. Then Luxa led Gregor to the couch in his room. When they sat down, Luxa rested her head on Gregor's chest, but slowly because she knows that his chest still hurt a little. They stayed like that until Hazard came in, saw the two, and just say to go to High Hall for breakfast. They replied okay and said to Hazard that they'll be their in a second. They both sighed and walked to High Hall hand in hand to eat breakfast. When they arrived, Luxa pulled him over to a seat. They sat there and attacked their food hungrily. They excused themselves to go to Ares's cave, but got a angry look from Howard. They ignored it. They climbed on to Aurora. When they arrived at Ares's cave, Aurora left and he saw a grave. There was something inscribed on there. It said

_Here is where the flier, Ares, lies._

_He was bonded to Gregor, also known as the Warrior or the Overlander._

_He fought a grave battle against the Bane._

_He died helping his bond kill the Bane._

_He was a great friend to many others._

_He shall be honered by all,_

_but no one would honor him more than Gregor,_

_for he is his bond, and his closest friend._

_May you live happily in the spiritual world, waiting for your friends to join in time._

_Fly you high, Ares._

This had brought tears to his eyes. Luxa looked at him and asked " Do you not like it?"

" No, I don't like it," Gregor replied. Luxa look disappointed. " I love it. Thank you, Luxa."

Luxa hugged Gregor. Gregor kissed her while Luxa put her arms around his neck. Gregor put his arms around her waist. They stayed like that until they needed to breathe.

" Thank you Gregor for coming back down to the Underland. You brought joy to me. I missed you so much in that time."

" I did too, Luxa. I did too." Gregor said back. They heard a pair of fast beating wings. Aurora came in.

" Luxa! Hurry, we must see Vikus. He is dying! You come to Gregor. He needs to say something to you." They hurriedly climbed onto Aurora. They arrived in a very short time at Vikus's room. Gregor was aghast at what he saw. Vikus was dying.

" Gregor," Vikus said weakly.

" Yes, Vikus?" Gregor replied.

" Please protect Luxa with your life. I know you two love each other. When you guys marry, I give you my blessing now, Gregor." Vikus said.

" Of course I'll protect her with my life. She is like my life. I cannot live without her."

" Thank you, Gregor. Fly you high."

" Fly you high forever, Vikus. May you rest in peace." And with that, Vikus died. Luxa cried onto Gregor's shoulder. Gregor put an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

* * *

Gregor: What the hell?! You made Vikus die!

Me: It's part of the story. I'm still sorry for his death.

Gregor: Rewrite that part!

Me: No or I'll just kill everybody. I could prove it. Mr. Ichigo Kurasaki! Please come over here!

Ichigo: Yes?

Me: If Gregor disobeys me in the story, kill EVERYBODY. Including Luxa. With your bankai.

Ichigo: Sure. Ready Zangetsu?

Zangetsu: Anytime.

Gregor: Please, please don't kill Luxa! I'll obey, I'll obey!

Me smirks: That's better. You may leave now Ichigo. Just be ready though in case anything happens,

Ichigo: Aye, aye!


	4. The Journey

Hey, hey! I finally finished the 2nd chapter. Aren't ya proud o' meh? I got a 3000 word chapter in! Woot! Thanks for the reviews so far. This is a bad story, I know, but it's also my first fanfic. *sighs* Well, heres the 3rd chapter. It's gonna take some time for the whole thing. Just to tell you, if I ever make a series, which depends on you the readers, it's gonna be called Gregor and the Old Species. 'K ppl?If you see other ppls ideas in here, I didn't take there. Just a heads up.

Chapter 3: The Journey

Ever since Vikus died, Luxa has been much closer to Gregor now. They now always gave each other a long kiss to each other when they have private time with each other. They even made out once! Howard still tries to part Gregor and Luxa, but no such luck. Gregor has been thinking about the quest lately with the prophecy. Same thing occured to Luxa.

" Gregor! Luxa! Please come to the arena for training!" a servant called from down the hall.

" Coming!" They said in unison from their seperate rooms. Gregor and Luxa walked with hand in hand to the arena. They first had to do training, then breakfast. They met Howard, Stellovet, Mareth, Perdita, Hazard, Thrax, Aurora, two new fliers, one new person, Ripred, Temp, and Pend. Howard eyed them icily.

" Hello lover boy and the queen," Ripred said.

"Ok, let us begin training now that everyones here. Lets first start working on sparring," Mareth said. " Partner up and grab a sword!" " Hazard go practice your gymnastics," Mareth partnered with Perdita, Stellovet and Howard, Temp and Pend, Aurora and Thrax, Luxa and the new person, and the two new fliers.

" Hey, look. Gregor doesn't have a partner! What's he supposed to do?" Stellovet asked, smirking at Gregor. Because Stellovet can't pick on Luxa anymore, she started picking on Gregor. Luxa glared at her.

" Greg-" Mareth started.

" Ripred," Gregor interrupted.

" Gregor," Ripred replied. They started sparring immidiatly.

20 minutes later...

Gregor was sweating a lot now. He had a lot of cuts everywhere where Ripred got through his defences. Ripred has about the same amount of cuts. Finally, they stopped and looked around. Nobody was sparring, just them. The other people, cockroaches, fliers, and the audience were staring open mouthed at them. Very wide the mouths were. Gregor had to hold in a laugh at the other people's faces.

" Haven't you guys ever seen a human and rat fight before?" Gregor asked. It was quite. A little too quite.

" Ok... well, get the blood balls out. We're now gonna do that instead," Mareth said. A few Underlanders rolled over the cannons and put the blood balls in. Howard hit nine blood balls. Luxa hit six blood balls. Stellovet hit seven. When it was Gregor's turn, Mareth said " Underlander, put as many blood balls in the cannons. Fire our whole stock of them. Crank them as fast as you can. No stop. Gregor, you ready?"

" Ready," Gregor replied.

" Go!" Mareth said. The Underlanders started cranking. Apparently, there were one hundred blood balls left. Gregor hit them all. At the end, Gregor was barely even sweating. Everybody clapped loudly. Stellovet's mouth was gaping wide.

" Dinner time!" Ripred wooped. He ran to the High Hall as fast as he can. The others followed slowly.

" Gregor! That was awesome! When you were hitting the blood balls, you were so calm!" Luxa said.

" Was I?" Gregor said a little amused at Luxa's enthusiasm.

" Oh yes!" Luxa replied. Gregor smiled. They walked for a few more minutes and arrived at High Hall. Gregor sat down and Luxa sat down to his right. Howard sat across from the two, giving them a glare. Luxa matched his glare easily. They went to get some food and sat down again. Gregor tried not to wolf down his food, which he didn't. Same thing with everybody that went to training. Only one of the people that went to training and wolfed down some shrimp in cream sauce was, of course, Ripred. Gregor wondered how Ripred could eat that much. But then he thought of the Bane. Ares was the first thing that came to mind after the cursed fat ass rat. Ares, who was killed by the Bane. Ares, his bond. Ares, who saved him from falling to his death in his first prophecy. But most of all, Ares, the one who was one of his closest friends. He understanded him a lot. Gregor felt comfortable with Ares's battle style. His, and only his. Right then, Gregor decided not to bond, but only if he felt close to that flier and if that flier felt close to him. If that flier could understand Gregor like Ares did. Gregor felt a huge hole in his heart. The only thing that could fill that hole was Ares. When Gregor finished his dinner, he excused himself from High Hall. Gregor walked to the the prophecy room. He sat there staring at the Prophecy of Warrior. Gregor's eyes started to droop, but immediatly perked up at the sound of the door opening. Luxa came in.

" You have a visitor, Gregor," Luxa said. " Ah, here they are." Gregor's mom, dad, Lizzie, and Boots came in.

" Gregor! You're going back to New York City right _now_," Grace said. Grace started dragging him to the door. Normaly, Gregor would have obeyed, but this time was an exception. Gregor started resisting.

" Screw you!" Gregor yelled. Grace immediatly stopped and turned around, angry.

" What did you just say?" she said coldly.

" I said screw you. I'm not going!" Gregor repeated himself. He was getting angry by the minute, but tried to contain it. " I'm not going. I need to help me friends. They got another prophecy, calling for _me._"

" I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS! YOU'RE MY BABY BOY! I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!" Grace roared. That was the final straw to releaseing Gregor's anger.

" YOU DON'T CARE? THAT'S PRETTY MUCH SAYING YOU HATE ME! MY FRIENDS ARE MY LIFE! THEY'RE THE BEST FRIENDS I HAVE EVER HAD! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! I'M STARYING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Gregor roared angrily back. All of a sudden, Grace fell unconscious. Ripred had slightly hit her head, but enough to knock her out. " Thanks Ripred," said Gregor, who started calming down. "I'm packing up for the quest now... Dammit! I forgot! I need a sword! Anyways, I don't have much to pack up..."

" Ah, about the sword. It's been reforged by Vikus a long time ago. Here it is."

" Whoa! It looks just like nothing happened to it! It's just so... Wow," Gregor said, astounded by it's shiny life. He did some practice swings. The same old, nice, awesome, fantastic, warrior's sword. " Well, I'm going. Maybe a visit to the museum... Well anywho, I'm going now! See ya guys. Good night!"

" Gregor, wait. Please come to my room after you visit the museum. Ok? And just a reminder, your room is next to mine, so yeah..." Luxa said.

" Sure. Well, I'll be off now!" with just that response, Gregor left for the museum.

_20 minutes later..._

" Phew! Finally! For a second, I thought I was lost! Well here I am, the sweet, old, perfect museum. Well, not perfect perfect, but yeah yeah," Gregor muttered to himself. " Great! Now I'm talking to myself... I'm starting to turn crazy!" With that, he saw a box and a sheet of paper. It said...

_Dear Gregor,_

_I have brought your sisters up to the Overland. They are safe. I gave them some money to take care of your father. Tommorow, meet me in the prophecy room. I have had a future vision of a prophecy after this one, the Prophecy of Warrior. It's called the Prophecy of Death. It's very urgent news._

_Nerissa_

The Prophecy of Death... Gregor shuddered. " Well, I might as well just look around. Hmm, what should I get? Oh ya, batteries, flashlights for the others 'cause I could use echolocation, duck tape for the others to tape there flashlighs to their wrists, and..." Gregor trailed off and got what he needed. Gregor thought about the Prophecy of Death. Who's going to die? He had a feeling the person who was going to die is... himself. Well, he's going to find out tommorow, right? For a second time, he doesn't know how right he is that he's going to die. Gregor sighed when he arrived to his room. He was going to go in, but Luxa opened her door and saw Gregor. She waved for him to come to her room. Gregor walked to Luxa's chambers and shut the door. Luxa patted a spot next to her indicating for him to sit there. Gregor went and sat there and turned to her. All of a sudden, Luxa's face was right in front of his. There noses were touching the other's nose. Gregor thought how beautiful she was. No, actually, she is very, very, very, very, very, **_HOT_**. Luxa thought how handsome Gregor was. No, acually, he was very, very, very, very, very handsome to her. In Overland language, it's just plainly saying the same thing Gregor thought about her. Very, very, very, very, very **_HOT_**. Gregor broke the contact and stood by the window. He just gazed at the city of Regalia. He suddenly realized that Regalia looked fully built, but didn't hear Luxa striding over to him. Luxa rested her head on Gregor's shoulder. Gregor didn't mind at all. Not one teensy bit. Gregor snaked his arm around her waist, but then brought his arm up to her shoulder. Luxa sighed in her mind. She wanted Gregor to keep his arm around her waist. It just felt so good. Well, to her it felt good. Gregor sighed in his mind, too. Why did he take his arm off her waist? But he already knew why. Gregor was still afraid to show _all_ of his feelings to her. Just so afraid... so afraid... Gregor heard Luxa sigh. He turned to her and felt her take her head off his shoulder and then grabbed his arm. Gregor turned to her and freaked. He thought that Luxa doesn't love him anymore. But boy, was he ever wrong. She had put his arm around her waist while Gregor was freaking and thinking. Gregor smiled. Luxa put her head on his shoulder again, but this time she put her arms around him. She continued staring out the window. Gregor started to starer at her. Luxa turned and caught his gaze. She smirked at what she was about to do. Gregor just wondered why she was smirking, so he just smiled at her. Gregor turned his head to look outside again, but felt Luxa's arm unwrap themselves and went to turn Gregor's head to look at her. Gregor gave her a puzzled look. He kinda looked cute that way, or so Luxa thought. Luxa leaned in closer to him and kissed him on his cheek. She didn't stop there. She slid her lips onto Gregor's and stuck her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue had an adventure in his mouth, which included exploring his teeth, and his whole mouth. Finally, she licked Gregor's bottom lip and wrapped her tongue around his. She liked the feeling very, very much. She loved him very much, too. **VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH!** She parted and sighed. She didn't know what gotten into her. Gregor was staring at her.

" Oh, um, I'm sorry about that... I couldn't control myself! I just had this urge to do it! I'm so sorry!" Luxa slapped her in her mind. What was she thinking? Gregor might not even like her anymore! Luxa turned, but felt a strong hand keep her from walking away. Gregor used his strong hand to turn Luxa and make her look at him directly in the eye. Luxa blinked and next thing she knew, she saw a face right next to hers. His nose touching hers. Gregor licked Luxa's bottom lip, but grazed it on the way. Gregor kissed her, full of passion. Full on the lips. He closed his eyes and opened them to see a shiny countenance on Luxa's face. He breathed in her beautiful scent with his nose without parting their lips. Luxa parted her lips enough for Gregor to extend his tongue into. He started tonguing her a lot. His tongue touched every part of her mouth. He rested his tongue on hers.


End file.
